Disaster Dragon
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' While not truly unplayable, the limiting of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon on the "TCG" Forbidden/Limited list nearly destroys the original concept of the deck. However newer cards from the "Rise of the True Dragons Structure Deck" may prove as useful support. History To be updated Gameplay Disaster Dragon is an Aggro Lockdown deck that plays disruption strategies mixed with lockdown and high aggression to gain and maintain control of the board. It carries a lot of momentum and explosive power as the deck can consistently drop two or more monsters per turn without losing advantage and often times they will be big monsters. This is done through the use of the deck's backbone card, "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". This card is one of the most powerful dragons in the deck, outclassed only by a potential "White Night Dragon", or "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Red-Eyes' effect allows for the constant re-use of monsters from the Graveyard, as well as the ability to bypass the Normal Summoning limit and the requirements for Tributes that many decks suffer from. As a result, Disaster Dragon decks are packing some of the most destructive, highest ATK monsters in the present Metagame because they can bypass the tribute mechanic required to summon them. Through the usage of cards such as "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", "Exploder Dragon" and "Light and Darkness Dragon" the deck is capable of shutting down and eliminating a majority of plays made by the current popular decks. The deck plays like a toolbox, with "Masked Dragon" working to recruit the dragons you need for tributes, Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, monster removal, etc and cards like "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Divine Dragon Apocralyph", and "Genesis Dragon" allowing you to reuse, manipulate, or trade dragons around. Cards such as "Foolish Burial", "Dragon Ravine", and "Dragon Shrine" allow you to dump dragons into your graveyard faster while also aiding in the deck's inherent synergy, but some dragons such as "Yamata Dragon" or "Light and Darkness Dragon" cannot be Special Summoned, thus they are unable to bypass their two-tribute requirement via "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" as most dragons would do. Instead, the deck utilizes "Keeper of The Shrine" or "Totem Dragon", a self-recurring dragon that can act as two tributes in order to Tribute Summon a Dragon-type monster. Being dragons themselves Keeper of The Shrine and Totem Dragon are viable targets to search with "Masked Dragon" or to dump with "Dragon Shrine". It can also be revived by Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. The idea with "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" is to play it after REDMD is on the field, after you complete your own field setup. This way it won't be interfering with your own monsters, while putting constant pressure on your opponent by blocking their Special Summon (in a LIGHT and DARK dominated meta, especially against this deck's nemesis, Chaos Dragons along with Hieratics). One of the most common analogies for "Koa'ki Meiru Drago"'s usage compares it to a switch, courtesy of a feature match involving Richard Clarke, the deck's creator, where he flipped "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" on and off the field by choosing not to pay the maintenance cost, allowing himself all the Special Summons and locking his opponent out of any. "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's" ability allows it to negate and destroy the activation of any Spell Card(s). This not only restricts the amount of options your opponent has, but can shut down many popular deck types (especially Legendary Six Samurai, Dragunity, Dark World, variants of HERO Beat and to lesser extent, Prophecy because most of them are Spell-reliant decks). This deck also utilizes the Graveyard with cards like Horus LV Dragon series, "Prime Material Dragon", "Stardust Dragon", "Mirage Dragon", etc, that prevent your opponent from destroying your monsters (and more in the case of Horus LV Dragon and Mirage Dragon), which are helpful. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is also helpful to get rid of the opponent's monster that has more ATK than your dragons, as you can easily summon this dragon using Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect. It also helps when trying to get rid of your opponent's "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu", "Number 39: Utopia", "Wind-Up Zenmaines", "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn" and numerous other troublesome monsters. With the release of "Dodger Dragon" in Extreme Victory, Disaster Dragon decks can be even more consistent than before, as it can protect all of your Dragons from the now-commonly-used Counter Trap Cards such as "Solemn Warning", "Seven Tools of the Bandit" and "Black Horn of Heaven". It can also used as "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's" Summon fodder, and has reasonably high ATK too. Order of Chaos also gives many Disaster Dragon variants a welcome addition in "Divine Dragon Apocralyph", which allows you to add a Dragon from your Graveyard to your hand at the cost of discarding a card. With 1000 ATK, it's an easy "Masked Dragon" target. However as a DARK monster, it may have some clash if Koa'ki Meiru Drago is on the field. Nevertheless, it easily outclasses and can be used to replace Genesis Dragon due to having a non-specified cost and easier summon method. With the release of Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy, Disaster Dragon get another incredible supports in the form of Dragon Rulers (Now banned in the TCG as of January, 2015) which have varied useful effects depending on their Attribute while also providing offensive boosts and fixing most issues that Disaster Dragon deck has ever since "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" is Limited in September 2012 Lists. In the past, "Future Fusion" also carries synergy with either "Genesis Dragon" or "Divine Dragon Apocralyph", allowing you to discard dragons from your hand to the grave and retrieve others in a form of reverse tutoring. They also carries synergy with "Yamata Dragon" and "Light and Darkness Dragon". Both dragons cannot be Special Summoned from the grave, but with either Genesis Dragon or Apocralyph they can be re-summoned again and again. An infinite loop exists with Light and Darkness Dragon and Genesis Dragon/Apocralyph in which you tribute Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Genesis Dragon/Apocralyph for Light and Darkness Dragon. When Light and Darkness dies you bring back Red-Eyes and use its effect to revive Genesis Dragon/Apocralyph, who returns Light and Darkness Dragon to your hand. Then, you can sacrifice them both to summon it again and continue the loop. It's fairly unstable for obvious reasons but the ability to infinitely reuse a monster as powerful as Light and Darkness Dragon is definitely an option the deck has at its disposalyugioh-card.com European Championship 2010 event coverage. Another loop combo involves around "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Divine Dragon Apocralyph" and "Delta Flyer". If you have both Delta Flyer and Apocralyph in your Graveyard, you can use Red-Eyes' effect to revive Apocralyph, use its effect to return Delta Flyer to your hand, then Normal Summon Delta Flyer, Synchro Summon either Level 7 or 8 Synchro Monster, and just repeat it next turn. All in all, Disaster Dragon is a control oriented deck that utilizes a full deck of dragons. Future Fusion is the power house dumper of the deck, and, although it's not needed, it kicks the deck into high gear instantly by giving you five dragons of your choice in the grave which is right where you want them. Masked Dragon acts as a recruiter-toolbox engine. Yamata Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon can rack up a large advantage and disrupt/lock down the field, respectively. Prime Material Dragon covers your dragons from your opponent's destructive attempts. Koa'ki Meiru Drago stops the opponent from Special Summoning powerful Light or Dark-attribute monsters and also acts as another control measure (in most cases). Divine Dragon Apocralyph allows you to recycle lost dragons, trading in dead onesyugioh-card.com European Championship 2010 event coverage. The deck does not pilot itself and requires forethought and careful consideration of options. Every choice made with what you dump, search, and revive can tilt the scales in either player's favor. It plays aggressively, as almost every monster in the deck has higher ATK than opposing monsters. It can utilize this in its favor and play a momentum game. By locking down the opponent's options while you continue to amass your own, it is quite easy to take complete control of a Duel in a matter of turns.yugioh-card.com European Championship 2010 event coverage Unfortunately, with the announcement of September 2012 Lists, this deck has lost majority of its power ("Future Fusion" being Forbidden and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" being Limited). Even recently, January 2014 TCG Lists also hit this deck significantly by Limiting all four of the "bigger" Dragon Rulers (Only Semi-Limited in February 2014 OCG Lists, currently Limited in both formats) along with "Sacred Sword of Seven Stars" and indirectly, "Dragon Ravine", in addition to the previous "small" Dragon Rulers Forbidding by September 2013 Lists. As of April 2015, Adult Dragon Rulers are Banned and the smaller counterparts are unlimited, thus Elemental Disaster is no longer legal use. Despite the limitations and changes to the format, with the recent releases and innovations there is still a chance for this deck in the future. Variations Disaster Dragon is capable of assuming many different forms to suit the players taste, often utilizing different tech cards that either strengthen the deck's base or alter part of its play style while retaining its control ability. The most famous and well-known version of Disaster is often referred to as Standard Disaster, which is a well rounded, consistent deck that serves as the basis for the many different forms the deck can take. It's very balanced in terms of offense, control, and speed. Variations includes: 'Light and Darkness Disaster' Focusing on lock down by summoning "Light and Darkness Dragon" via "Totem Dragon" or "Keeper of the Shrine" (either via their own effects or "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"), as well as recycling him by the effect of "Divine Dragon Apocralyph" which can create an infinite loop, of course as long as you can maintain the cycle. "Dodger Dragon" is an optional aid (mostly used to prevent "Solemn Warning" and "Solemn Strike".). 'Frozen Ray' The WATER variant that can summon "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" since it's iconic card is "Blizzard Dragon", which can "freeze" your opponent's monster and prevent their attacks. This variant can also combined with other variants (mostly by adding "Blizzard Dragon") for strengthening your position during grind games. This variant also gets some nice boost from Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy in the form of "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls", which can provide another strong WATER Dragon-type monster and an ability for searching "Blizzard Dragon" when combined with either "Gold Sarcophagus" or "Sacred Sword of Seven Stars". In the OCG, "Blizzard Dragon" and "Elder Entity Norden" open the possibility of summoning "Bahamut Shark", which grants the option of summoning "Toadally Awesome" from the Extra Deck. 'Spirit Well' This variant utilizes "Yamata Dragon", which acts as a generator for hand advantage through inflicting Battle Damage with the reward of drawing up to 5 cards. This variant requires "Totem Dragon" as a consistent Tribute fodder for Yamata Dragon. The rest of the cards in this build is often identical to the Standard variant or can be combined with Light and Disaster. 'Catastrophe Dragon' Runs "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" to decimate an opponent's field and follow up with summoning "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". Although not necessary, "Totem Dragon" and "Divine Dragon Apocralyph" can help you to recycle Gandora to wipe the field more often. 'Egg Turbo' Or commonly referred as "The SOL", focuses on gaining immeasurable deck speed via drawing power. This is done by utilizing "The White Stone of Legend" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", with some spell cards such as "Cards of Consonance", "Trade-In" and "Dragon Ravine". This deck can also utilize many Rank 8 Xyz Monsters like the enormous "Thunder End Dragon" or "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis" for auxiliary destruction effects. Due to having access to "Dragon Ravine", some players can even mix this deck type along with the core components of Dragunities for adding offensive power, but at the cost of removing "Totem Dragon" (due to half of Dragunities are Winged-Beast type). The infamous Levyaten-Light and Darkness loop combo can also accessible in this type of build. Project R.E.D. You can use the newly-supported "Red-Eyes" archetype cards to create a beatdown deck variant with significant burn damage. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" can burn for 2400 LP once Gemini summoned after damage calculation and at the end of the Battle Phase. The before-mentioned card can open up Rank 7 Xyz with the original Red-Eyes B. Dragon to summon "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon" or "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" You can also add "Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning" to destroy your opponents monsters in attack mode. "Black Metal Dragon" can equip itself to the above monsters to increase their attack power by 600 and it can search out ANY "Red-Eyes" monster, spell, or trap card. The final pieces of the puzzle are "Red-Eyes Fusion", "Return of the Red-Eyes" and "Red-Eyes Spirit". Additionally, the deck can fusion summon with relative ease the following monsters: "B. Skull Dragon", "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon", "Meteor B. Dragon", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword" and "First of the Dragons" with "Dragon's Mirror", "Fusion Conscription", "Fusion Reserve" and "Fusion Substitute". 'Horus Control' Focuses on Spell lockdown via "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". Although normally hard to summon, Disaster Dragon can outrun this problem by Special Summoning "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" via the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", and further protect it from destruction with cards such as "Prime Material Dragon" or "Mirage Dragon", until it reaches it's final form. If combined with "Royal Decree", this deck can potentially lockdown several decks. "Level Up!" and "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos" can also help in this variant. 'Assault and Disaster' This utilizes "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" for additional control, by recruiting tuners such as "Delta Flyer" and "Dread Dragon". "Delta Flyer" is searchable by "Masked Dragon", and when combined with any LV 4 monsters, it can easily tune for "Stardust Dragon", any other level 8 or level 7 synchro, while "Dread Dragon" can search for the required materials. 'Pandemic Dragons' Incorporates "Deck Devastation Virus" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" to effectively stop the opponent from Synchro Summoning since most Tuner monster's are below 1500 ATK, and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" serves to shut down either Trap or Spell usage depending on what deck it's up against or user choice. 'Anti-Meta Disaster' This build uses the same basic skeleton as Standard Disaster, but instead of "Totem Dragon", this build has more emphasis on Anti-Meta monsters such as "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Doomcaliber Knight" and "Effect Veiler" to limit the opponent's options. It is designed to combat many popular meta decks, but with decreased consistency as consequences. 'Ninjutsu Disaster' Incorporates "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo" for searching "Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation" to instantly grant access to needed Dragons in the deck, including "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", the four Adult Dragon Rulers (Currently Banned), "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", etc. This grants the advantage of having quicker responses to varying threats that make the difference of winning or losing. One common play is activating "Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation" to target "Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo" and an opposing monster, send them to the graveyard, and special summon "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" to prevent the opponent from Special Summoning Light and Dark Monsters during the opponent's turn. This engine was originally introduced as replacement of the traditional "Masked Dragon" engine, which some players considered it too slow in a fast-paced meta. Currently, the Ninja engine is used to supplement the other Disaster variants. 'Dragon King's Disaster' This build combines the modern aspect of Standard Disaster deck along with supports from Dragon Fusion-oriented deck. Specifically, this deck focusing on Summoning both "King Dragun" and "Queen Dragun Djinn" for reinforcing your own field with strong Dragons and protection effects. "Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb" helps immensely, since it can pull "Divine Dragon Ragnarok" straight from the Deck for Xyz Summoning "Queen Dragun Djinn" and Fusion Material for "King Dragun" later on. For the other materials needed, there's "Tour Guide From the Underworld", which can pull "Versago the Destroyer" (which can act as Fusion Substitute). They can be used for Xyz Summoning "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", then by detaching Versago, and having Ragnarok in your Graveyard, "King Dragun" can be Fusion Summoned via "Dragon's Mirror". "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion" or "King of the Swamp" (together with "Polymerization") can also useful, either as backup or alternatives. "Golem Dragon" can also be added for near-perfect protection. 'Hieratic Disaster' Recently popular among veterans, this Disaster Dragon variant utilizes the new deck-toolbox concept provided by "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum" instead of its traditional Graveyard-toolbox concept (due to the loss of "Future Fusion"). Atum can be easily Summoned with the combination of "Hieratic Dragon of Su" and either "Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit" or "Hieratic Dragon of Eset", coupled with numerous Dragon-type utility monsters such as "Delta Flyer", "Divine Dragon Apocralyph, "Exploder Dragon", "Blizzard Dragon", "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", "Totem Dragon" or even high-level Dragons like "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" or "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to address any situation. 'Hieratic Artifacts' This variant is similar to the hieratic disaster listed above. However, its power plays rely heavily on triggering the newly acquired synchro dragon "Ultimaya Tzolkin" by setting the artifacts monsters or cards in your spell/trap zones so you can use them during your opponent's turn to stun and disrupt their plays. (This variant have more success against decks that use their extra deck thanks to artifact scythe). Also, as u set your cards in your spell/trap zones, you will get to special summon any level 8 or 7 synchro dragons, including "crystal wing synchro dragon". Note that due to the fact that the artifacts are a part of the deck, koa'ki meiru drago can somewhat interfere and prevent them from being summoned and disrupting your opponents' plays. 'Elemental Disaster' (Traditional Format only) Also known as Sandstorm Disaster (the name given by the deck's creator, Richard Clarke) blog.coretcg.com Sandstorm Disaster – An Interview With Richard Clarke, it's the newest build of the deck introduced by Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy booster pack. Originally, this variant utilizes "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms", "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" and "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos" bolstered with "Gold Sarcophagus", "Dragon Shrine", "Sacred Sword of Seven Stars" and "Queen Dragun Djinn" for adding massive power and consistency boost. In particular, "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" is the best support for this Deck, due to its effect can search "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" easily and most Disaster Dragon decks have vast number of WIND Dragon-type monsters. Because most of the Dragon Rulers used are Level 7, this deck can utilizes Rank 7 Xyz Monsters like "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" and "Number 11: Big Eye" easily, while still retaining the basic strategy of Standard Disaster. Since the Limitation of all "big" version of Dragon Rulers, "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" becomes even more important than before. It can provide access to the other Dragon Rulers quickly, while also being good recurring beater as well with its 2600 ATK. With Tidal in the Main Deck, "Blizzard Dragon" or "Mythic Water Dragon" can also be included for stalling enemy's attack or providing Rank 8 Xyz Summoning (along with "Mythic Tree Dragon"), respectively. Compared from any Disaster Dragon variant that can utilize "Totem Dragon" (if any), this variant is surprisingly tolerant with other monsters that isn't Dragon-type (as long as their Attribute matches with any of the Dragon Rulers used in the Deck). Because of this, the Extra Deck for this variant (especially the Xyz Monsters) is more easily adjustable for certain match-ups (such as "Crimson Blader" against Mermails and mirror-matches). Both January 2014 TCG Lists and February 2014 OCG Lists diminishes this build's strength quite considerably (harsher in TCG List), albeit not to the point it is unplayable. With the banning of the Adult Dragon Rulers on April 2015, this variant no longer sees play in the Advanced Format. Maximus Sentinel (Maximum Sniper) Made possible with the release of Primal Origin booster pack, this variant heavily focused on utilizing "Diamond Core of Koa'ki Meiru" in conjunction with "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" as the central control element while also adding more explosive power with one of the strongest Koa'ki Meiru monsters in existence: "Koa'ki Meiru Maximus". Clocking at 3000 ATK and equipped with powerful free-destruction effect, "Maximus" can quickly dispatch any threats while also dealing a substantial amount of damage. While "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" is already powerful on its own, "Maximus" makes it even more dangerous due to its sheer power, enabling the deck to quickly end the duel if the opponent cannot respond hastily. In addition, aside from "Diamond Core", "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" can also search it, and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can revive it over and over, making it much easier to preserve both "Drago" and "Maximus". Also, unlike the other Koa'ki Meiru based decks, this build only needs "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" for "Maximus"' Summon, as such the "Iron Core" isn't regarded as much importance as in the other builds(unless the deck runs multiple "Maximus"). It's also searchable with "Diamond Core". Aside from those additions, this deck holds the same principle as Standard Disaster builds. Due to this deck being able to utilize "Drago" more consistently than usual, this build can be downright terrifying for almost any LIGHT- and DARK-based strategies. Rise of Disaster With the release of Rise of the True Dragons Structure Deck and the Shining Victories booster pack, Disaster was given "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand", "Arkbrave Dragon", "Dragon Spirit of White", "Dragon Knight of Creation", "Paladin of Felgrand", and "Return of the Dragon Lords" as additional support. This variant is dependent on "Dragon Knight of Creation", "Dragon Shrine" and "Dragon Ravine" to send level 7 or 8 monsters to the graveyard and utilizing "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand", "Return of the Dragon Lords", "Arkbrave Dragon", and "Dragon Knight of Creation" to special summon sent monsters to the field. Rise of Disaster can remove on field threats, more easily than most variants, by way of "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand", "Arkbrave Dragon", and "Dragon Spirit of White" due to the following effects: * Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can target 1monster your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the banished monster's original Level/Rank x 100. * Arkbrave Dragon: If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can banish as many face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF for each card banished. * Dragon Spirit of White: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You cantarget 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; banish it. Because the mentioned Dragons are Light, Koa'ki Meiru Drago can interfere with the player's ability to special summon the Light Dragons. Many more variations exist and others will come as new cards are released with future sets and Disaster Dragon enthusiasts look for ways to improve the concept. Ever since September 2012 Lists severe limitations, this deck's players and innovators continuously improving them from time to time, following Disaster Dragon's renowned strength: adaptability.' Recommended cards for Current TCG Advanced Format Monsters * Level 10 Monsters *# Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (key card of this deck, regardless of variant) * Level 8 Monsters *# Light and Darkness Dragon (for Light/Disaster and Egg Turbo variant) *# Dragon Spirit of White *# Blue-Eyes White Dragon *# Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand *# Koa'ki Meiru Maximus (for Maximus Sentinel variant) * Level 7 Monsters *# Yamata Dragon (Light and Darkness Disaster and Spirit Well) *# Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (For Project R.E.D. variant) *# Red-Eyes B. Dragon (For Project R.E.D. variant) *# Arkbrave Dragon *# Pandemic Dragon * Level 6 Monsters *# Prime Material Dragon *# Hieratic Dragon of Su (for Hieratic Disaster variant) *# Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit (for Hieratic Disaster variant) *# Wattaildragon (for Hieratic Disaster only) *# Labradorite Dragon (for Hieratic Disaster only) *# Luster Dragon 2 (for Hieratic Disaster only) *# Summoned Skull (For Project R.E.D. variant) * Level 5 Monsters *# Hieratic Dragon of Eset (for Hieratic Disaster variant) * Level 4 Monsters *# Koa'ki Meiru Drago (the lockdown powerhouse in this deck regardless of variant) *# Divine Dragon Apocralyph *# Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb *# Alexandrite Dragon (use only with Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb) *# Luster Dragon (use only with Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb) *# Red-Eyes Wyvern *# Debris Dragon *# Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (for Ninjutsu Disaster variant) *# Keeper of the Shrine *# Assault Wyvern * Level 3 Monsters *# Delta Flyer (main tuner for any build except Egg Turbo) *# Exploder Dragon *# Kidmodo Dragon *# Masked Dragon (main recruiter in most variants except Egg Turbo) *# Versago the Destroyer *# The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Level 2 Monsters *# Totem Dragon (valuable Tribute fodder for pure dragon variants, such as Spirit Well) *# Galaxy Serpent (for Hieratic and Elemental Disaster variant) *# Dread Dragon * Level 1 Monsters *# Black Metal Dragon (For Project R.E.D. variant) *# The Black Stone of Legend (For Project R.E.D. variant) *# Flamvell Guard (for Hieratic and Elemental Disaster variant) *# The White Stone of Ancients *# The White Stone of Legend Spells Traps * Burst Breath * Deck Devastation Virus (for Pandemic Dragons variant) * Eradicator Epidemic Virus (for Pandemic Dragons variant) * Solemn Warning * Torrential Tribute * Dimensional Prison * Call of the Haunted * Fiendish Chain * Bottomless Trap Hole * Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation (for Ninjutsu Disaster variant) * Dragoncarnation (for Elemental Disaster variant) * Castle of Dragon Souls (for Elemental Disaster variant) * Hieratic Seal From the Ashes (for Hieratic Disaster variant) Extra Deck Weaknesses Disaster Dragon, while being a very versatile deck, does have quite a few vulnerabilities such as high reliability on the Graveyard. Red-Eyes Wyvern, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Masked Dragon, Totem Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, and the Elemental Dragons all require use of the Graveyard to take advantage of their effects leaving them extremely vulnerable to Gravekeeper's, Macro or Chaos-based deck. Disaster Dragon decks are also extremely weak against decks with more brute force than themselves, such as Machina Gadget and Malefics. Bottomless Trap Hole can also be annoying, since it can easily banish Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as soon as it is Summoned (usually at End Phase, via Red-Eyes Wyvern's effect, or with its own effect). However, if Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon was Summoned via Hieratic Dragon King of Atum, Bottomless Trap Hole can no longer affect it. Also, since Disaster Dragon relies mostly on high-level monsters in terms of offensive, "Evilswarm Ophion" (backed by several back-row cards including "Infestation Pandemic") can effectively deadlock this deck, so be careful if you encounter one. Some Disaster Dragon (most notably Anti-Meta Disaster, or any other variant that includes non-Dragon monsters in the Main Deck) variants almost always suffering from consistency issues, due to their not-100%-Dragon monster lineup. Most of the cards in Disaster Dragon decks either supporting only Dragons (such as "Masked Dragon"), or need other Dragons to unlock their potential (such as "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", "Totem Dragon", or even "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" itself). Therefore, adding non-Dragons can usually limit the options which players can make, due to their incompatibility to many Dragon support cards and synergy that this deck includes. "Imperial Iron Wall" can also hurts this deck (especially against Elemental Disaster variant) due to the Deck needs to banishing Dragon Rulers in order to trigger their search effects (although "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" can bypass this limitation). It will also prevent "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from Special Summoning itself via its own effect, and also prevents the activation of cards like "Gold Sarcophagus", "Sacred Sword of Seven Stars", and "Castle of Dragon Souls". Due to Limitation of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", this deck can be forced into grind game if the deck cannot access it early or losing access into it due to banishment cards. However, with the right support this issue can be easily remedied. Another weakness of Disaster Dragon decks is the difficulties for this deck's player to recover from misplays, making it not so user-friendly (unlike Chaos Dragon's beginner-friendly traits). References Category:Deck Type